


Damsel in Distress

by Bruno_Mars_Bars



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action, Adventure, Dark scary mountains, F/F, F/M, Festus is the coolest, M/M, That second ValFrost shipper, ValFrost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruno_Mars_Bars/pseuds/Bruno_Mars_Bars
Summary: Leo is trying to get away from Camp Half-Blood, -just too overwhelming, if you ask him, when a strange-ugly fairy flies into him. She leads him to the cliche 'Dark, Scary Castle' where he finds a Damsel in Distress! Not just any damsel though. Jack Frost. Leo doesn't know how much that name means to him, but he will soon...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. The Fairy.

The wind howled, rushing past Leo in a flurry of snow. They were calling it a freak snowstorm, but Leo knew something strange was happening. It had started only 20 minutes ago, quickly transforming from an unusually hard gust of wind to a storm of momentous size. The wind snatched at Leo's jacket, but that didn't bother him. He was the son of Hephaestus himself. He was fire! He could handle a bit of cold. Below him, Festus creaked, angling his head up towards Leo.  
"Yeah, don't worry Festie. I'm good. I'm the super Mckshizzle, remember." Festus made a creaking sort of mechanical laugh. Well, at least someone still laughed at his jokes.   
He remembered the good old days when both camps had banded together for the sake of the world. Now, however, it had all fallen apart. There was an air of reluctant alliance whenever the camps met for a meeting. Leo was sick of it, so he had decided to go open a machine shop. Calypso had gotten tired of him months ago and was now off somewhere in the islands, hooking up with 'really, really hot men'. Not that he was sad about that or anything. He had long ago realized that she wasn't the woman for him. No woman was. Why? Because, well, Leo might be, a tiny bit gay. Just maybe. Okay, there was no hiding it. He was gay. Really, really gay. Like, so gay he had started checking out Nico. Nico, for god's sake! Leo was about to laugh when something landed in his hair.  
"No, not the hair! Get out, get out!" he shrieked. Beneath him, Festus shook like a bird, then blew a gust of hot air out of his neck, knocking the thing into Leo's lap.   
"Oh, thanks Festie!" In Leo's lap was a miniature fairy... thing. It had shimmering bluish-green skin, a tuft of feathers like hair above its eyes, a peacock-like tail and a long, black beak of a nose. Leo had to admit, it was cute, in an ugly kind of way. Like, you know those animals that are so ugly they’re cute! Yeah, exactly like that!   
The little fairy fluttered its frail, gossamer wings tentatively and tremble in Leo’s lap. It seemed to realise that it was all in one piece and then turned to assess its situation. Only then did it see Leo. It shot into the air and ended hovering above Leo’s hair, as if ready to flee at any moment.   
“Hey, its okay fairy. You’re okay.” Leo said. The fairy looked down at him. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He said, trying to calm her. 

Baby Tooth stared up at the human in front of her. He was much bigger than her, but even she could tell that by modern height standards he would be marked down as extremely short. His curly, almost mischevious black hair seemed to sparkle with electricity, and his dark mocha skin and face betrayed his obviously Hispanic heritage. He seemed nice enough, speaking to her in a soft, calming voice as he concluded that she meant no harm to him. Then she remembered her mission and almost zoomed off at once, but was caught by the human.

Leo caught the fairy as she tried to fly away and held her carefully in his palm.  
“Hey, there. Why are you trying to run away? I’m not that ugly, am I?” She stopped and focused on Leo. “Cause, y’ know, I could very well be, seeing as my Dad is, well, literally the ugliest person on the planet. Like, really ugly…” He rambled. She chirped up at him. “Okay. Hi to you too!” The fairy gestured to a large black mountain just visible through the fog and slipped out of his hands. She buzzed her little hummingbird wings and motioned again where the imposing black crag stood. Leo hadn’t noticed it before, but the majority of the smoke seemed to be emerging from there. “Okay, we can go to the creepy mountain, if you want, sure.”  
He patted the silent Festus on the side and tapped the message into his armour. He knew Festus was perfectly aware of his surroundings, but sometimes he experienced … glitches. 

Festus turned and flew toward the mountain, parting the fog with his massive gold wings.


	2. Damsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo sees Jack Frost for the first time. Sadly, it's only for a few minutes, because Jacks captor, Pitch Black, whisks him away to somewhere else. Leo meets the rest of the Guardians and realises for the first time he may have bitten off more than he can chew. Why? Because an old enemy has shown up. A very, very powerful one...

From a distance, the ‘creepy crag’ - as Leo had christened it - seemed impenetrable, but as you got closer you could see tiny tunnels leading to the centre of the mountain. Baby Tooth - Leo had learned quite a bit about her on the ride over. Turns out her friends needed a bit of good- old fashioned rescuing. - guided them down the slimiest one she could find. Leo cowered away from the mutant goo covering the walls. He clutched Festus to his chest like an oversized baby and silently prayed to his Father that none of it would touch his hair.   
They carried on like this for a few minutes that - naturally - felt like hours. But finally, they emerged into a giant cavern, huge, gigantic, ginormous, but barren. Only at the far edges was his view obscured by the dark, menacing shadows. Baby Tooth pulled his jacket, urging him to look to the east, where a most unusual scene awaited them. 

A large, strangely jolly-looking man with a long white beard and a fur coat was shouting obscenities at a tall, thin guy while being held back by a large - wait, is that a rabbit - and a petite but larger version of Baby Tooth. A golden man hovered nearby on a yellow sand cloud, worry clouding his eyes. But the most surprising of all was the pale, white-haired boy draped over a black storm-horse. He was unconscious, with a large purple bruise staining his bare chest and floppy arms bent at odd angles. That said, he was also kind of built, tall, and - dare he say it - handsome? Leo was ripped from his ogling when the dark man - seriously, was he Nico’s father or something - exclaimed loudly and said in a haughty voice  
“We have guests.” Everyone stopped and turned towards Leo. He smiled and waved at them,  
“Hello. Um. Well, this is awkward!” Leo tried for a smile but it turned into a grimace halfway through as the hot albino boy groan and tried to turn over on his storm-horse. The angry Russian man gasped and attempted to get to the boy, but the haughty man blocked him.   
“I am Pitch Black, the Boogeyman! You will not get him back. I am going to turn him against you and use his powers to aid me in my quest to take over the world! I will wipe out your believers one by one, starting with that Jamie Bennet! You will fade out of existence once and for all, and disappear forever! I will take your spots as the Guardian and rule this mortal world!!! Mwa hahaha! Mwa ha ha ha ha!”   
Pitch started rocking back and forth on his heels, a sort of maniac desperation that Leo could relate to tainting his laugh. It reminded him of himself, muttering in his workshop about bizarre things. That had been the last straw for him. If he was going to go crazy, he’d do it on his own. 

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a sudden emptiness on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Baby Tooth fly towards the boy. She went unnoticed until she was nearly 2 metres away. The horse reared as if it sensed something and aimed its hoove at Baby Tooth. She was thrown back several metres by the force and plummeted right back onto Leo.

“Trying to take him, are you? Well, you can’t have him!” Pitch yelled, and suddenly a wave of black sand erupted from him. Festus creaked wildly and turned swooping upwards to avoid the tsunami of sand. The other people weren’t so lucky. The angry Russian man was hit by a wave in the middle of his rant. Large Baby Tooth was smacked in the wing by an onslaught of black. The Rabbit was ensconced in the sand. Only the Cloud-Man seemed to have any luck. He created a see-through cage around himself at the last possible moment that repelled the black sand. As it was, Festus’s claws dragged in the sand, but Leo and BT escaped fairly unscathed. In the confusion, Pitch and his storm-horses escaped through a back door (back-tunnel? Is that a thing?) carrying the boy with them. Baby Tooth guided them down to the other dudes, who were groaning and shaking the sand of their skin, or in the bunnies case, out of their fur.   
“We were so close”, lamented the Baby Tooth lookalike.   
“So close!” echoed the Russian.  
A question mark formed above the Sandman’s head.  
“Good question, Sandy”, the bunny replied, “What should we do know?”  
“Well, first, we could see who Baby Tooth met,” suggested Baby Tooth lookalike.  
Leo took that as his queue and landed Festus on a mound of black sand.   
“Hello! I’m Leo, and this is Festus!” He introduced them with a smile. Baby Tooth flew over her lookalike and chittered quietly into her ear.   
“I’m Toothiana, but everyone calls me Tooth. This is North, or Santa, as you’d call him, Sandy, and E. Aster Bunnymund. Just call him Easter. Baby Tooth tells me she found you flying past. Thank you for coming here and for bringing her, even if you couldn’t do anything.”

“Oh, it was fine! Who was the kid there?” Leo asked.  
“He is Jack Frost, a very dear friend of ours.” She sniffled and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. “He was captured by Pitch a week ago, and ever since we have been trying in vain to get him back.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, “Leo said cautiously, “why does this Pitch dude want with Jack?”

This time, North - Santa! - replied. “He is very powerful. Jack is the spirit of winter and fun.”  
“Then he and Pitch shouldn’t work together well,” Leo interjected.

“Ah, but Jack has endured many things, including the hatred and spite of most of his kind, including, I’m sad to say, us. He has nightmares, and we know Pitch visits him often. He only recently became a guardian like the rest of us, and then together, we trapped Pitch in his evil lair, where his nightmare army turned on him. Somehow, he got out and is continuing his reign of terror. Pitch plans to force Jack to join him, and take over the world, if you hadn’t gathered that already. We’ve heard reports from the nature spirits that he is also consorting with a new ally. Gaea.” Leo froze at that. “We’ve never heard of her before, and the nature spirits refuse to tell us anything else! Its almost as if they’re afraid of someone. I’ve consulted the Man in the Moon, but he has yet to answer me. We’re running out of time, and options! I just don’t know what to do! We need Jack. He’s the only person who can take Pitch down…”

Leo barely heard the last part. His mind had frozen after that one word. This was the last thing the camp needed. They had barely recovered from the destruction Gaea caused a year ago, and the gods knew everyone still had nightmares. This couldn’t be happening! He pressed two oil-streaked palms against his eyes and rubbed furiously. “G-Gaea. Are you sure?” Silently, he prayed, but he knew the answer already.   
“Yes. Absolutely sure. Heard it from quite a few nature spirits. Why?”

“Because. I’ve met her before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys! I tried to write a good villain speech. Have I succeeded? Please comment and leave Kudos! (I'm not good at End Notes.)


	3. Authors Note

Hi guys,

I've been in Europe, visiting my family for the past 5 months. My schedule was pretty unpredictable for a while, so I put all writing on hold, but now I'm back and am focusing on school again! I'll try to update once or twice a week. I love this ship so much, I think more people should have access to it. Anyway,

bye!


End file.
